


Wishin' and Hopin'

by charlieboi81



Series: Wishin' and Hopin' Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on Dusty Springfield song, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboi81/pseuds/charlieboi81
Summary: When Bucky first heard the song at the Avenger’s compound, he quickly took the lyrics to heart. There was one thing he’d wanted more than anything in the world and that was to hold Steve in his arms. But the woman on the radio, he’d later learn her name was Dusty, was right. He’d never get him by wishin’ and hopin’ and thinkin’ and prayin’. And if he were honest, that’s all he’d been doing since the 1930′s and 40′s.--Or Bucky hears Wishin' and Hopin' by Dusty Springfield and takes the lyrics to heart.





	Wishin' and Hopin'

When Bucky first heard the song at the Avenger’s compound, he quickly took the lyrics to heart. There was one thing he’d wanted more than anything in the world and that was to hold Steve in his arms. But the woman on the radio, he’d later learn her name was Dusty, was right. He’d never get him by wishin’ and hopin’ and thinkin’ and prayin’. And if he were honest, that’s all he’d been doing since the 1930′s and 40′s.

For years, Bucky had been hoping that Steve would return his love and affection. But Dusty was right. In order to hold him and kiss him, he had to show Steve that he cared. The problem was how. He decided to take Dusty’s words to heart.

**Step 1**: Do the things he likes to do.

Steve looked at Bucky with a surprised gaze when he suggested they visit The Metropolitan Museum of Art. 

“I’d love to, Buck, but I have reports to finish and promised to train some new recruits.”

With a smile, Bucky dragged his friend from his living quarters. “Clint and Nat promised that they’d fill out the reports and present them to you for final approval. I also got Sam to cover the training of the new recruits. We’re all in agreement that you work too hard and need a day off.”

Steve was shocked when Bucky pulled out two tickets for The Met at the adult rate (even though at their age he could’ve gotten the senior rate). Steve was absolutely suspicious when Bucky pulled out two artist folding stools, a sketchbook, and a pencil sketching kit. 

“What’s this all about, Buck?” 

“I just want to enjoy a day out with my best pal,” Bucky responded, unable to look Steve in his bright blue eyes. Steve must’ve felt Bucky’s honesty, or decided not to push the matter, because he simply nodded, picked up the sketchbook and pencil kit, and led the way down to the garage. 

Steve was in his element, a look of wonder on his face, sketching Perseus with the Head of Medusa. Steve normally sketched landscapes but appreciated practicing the human form. He hadn’t truly had a chance to practice it since the early 40’s. Bucky had once again surprised Steve when he pulled out another sketching pad, smaller than Steve’s own, and practiced alongside him. Occasionally, Steve would look over at Bucky’s amateur and rough-looking sketches and provide encouragement and feedback. 

At one point, rather than sketch the statues and paintings before him, Bucky attempted to sketch Steve’s profile. Steve, engrossed in the artworks before him, never even noticed Bucky’s longing gaze. After several hours, and only because the museum had closed during their time there, Bucky and Steve made their way through Central Park to the nearby Belvedere Castle so Steve could sketch the landscape. 

Before heading back, they stopped at a small ice cream parlor for a scoop of Steve’s favorite flavor. 

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve whispered. “Today has been an amazing day. I really needed to step away and unwind.”

“Anything for you, punk,” Bucky said with a smile and bumped against Steve’s shoulder. 

The smile Steve gave him was transcendent, and Bucky couldn’t help but count the day as a win. 

**Step 2**: Wear your hair just for him.

With step one a success, Bucky decided to change his appearance to something Steve might find a bit more appealing. As he stood in front of the mirror, he pulled back his hair and tried to get it into a ponytail. He’d seen Steve staring at girls with their hair in ponytails while they were training recruits. 

Try as he might, Bucky’s hair wasn’t long enough to pull it up (and he probably wouldn’t be able to pull off the high ponytails some of the female recruits wore). Instead, he tried to shape his hair into what Nat had called a ‘low man bun’. He’d allowed her to style his hair into a bun once when he was bored during a movie night. Steve had smiled at him and told him he looked nice. He’d blushed and ducked his head, allowing for the bun to remain until he’d returned to his room and looked himself in the mirror, not ready to accept the person before him back then.

Satisfied with the bun at the back of his head, Bucky threw on a blue jacket over his plaid shirt (similar to the ones that Steve liked to wear) and made his way to the Avengers common room. Tony had arranged for the team to attend a fundraiser to benefit a children’s hospital. Rather than wear his usual attire, a Henley with his hair practically covering his face, he hoped his [new look](https://brilliantkey.tumblr.com/post/188056155964/wishin-and-hopin) would get Steve’s attention. He’d even shaved his scruff for the occasion. 

As he entered the common room, he’d heard a low whistle and chuckle coming from Sam and Nat respectively. As he looked around the room, he saw both smiles and shocked faces from his fellow Avengers. 

“Lookin’ good,” Sam yelled out. 

“Who you trying to impress, Tin Man,” Tony questioned. Nat and Wanda shook their heads at Tony’s blunt question. 

“I think you look wonderful, Sergeant Barnes,” Wanda announced. 

“Whaddya think, Steve?” Bucky couldn’t hold back the anxiety in his question. 

“I think you look good, Buck,” he responded, swallowing thickly. “Real good.”

**Step 3**: Hold him and kiss him and squeeze him and love him.

Bucky had done all he could, and still Steve was not in his arms. Still, he had faith in Dusty’s words. He knew he’d always have a place in Steve’s heart, as a friend. But Bucky wanted more than that. He wanted a place at Steve’s side. He wanted to be Steve’s partner in life, romantically, not just platonically. 

Bucky may not be the man he once was before, but he could still channel the confidence of a young Bucky Barnes; a confidence he didn’t necessarily feel most times. But he was determined to approach Steve and tell him how he felt. No more hiding his feelings from his friend. 

Bucky knocked on Steve’s door, took a steadying breath, and called out, “Steve, I need to talk to you.”

“What’s up, Buck,” Steve answered as he opened the door, a nervous look on his face. He stepped aside as Bucky entered the room. Rather than sit on the couch across from the entrance, he paced before it, trying to dispel his nervous energy. So much for confidence. 

“Stevie,” Bucky began. He faltered momentarily, but then continued, determined to regain the confidence he felt before. “Stevie, you and I have been friends for a long time. And I cherish your friendship. But I can’t go on without letting you know how I feel.”

Steve nodded, seemingly resigned to some unknown fate. 

“I want more. I want to feel you in my arms at night in bed. I want to kiss you when we’re lying on the couch. I want to be a permanent part of your life, as more than just a friend.”

“Buck,” Steve sighed, a nervous smile on his lips. “I thought you were going to tell me you couldn’t continue our friendship knowing how I felt.”

“How you felt?”

“Yeah, Buck. For the longest time, I’ve known that I cared for you as more than just a friend. But I never wanted to ruin what we had.”

“So, you want to remain just friends, or…,” he started. He didn’t know how to finish the sentence, despite his earlier declarations. 

“Or. Definitely or,” Steve said with a smile. “I definitely want more than just friendship with you.”

Both men smiled at each other as they slowly stepped closer. Bucky pulled Steve into his arms, pressing their lips together, sealing the start of their new relationship with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr here: https://brilliantkey.tumblr.com/post/188056155964/wishin-and-hopin


End file.
